Recombinant DNA
by MystikChiwii
Summary: Yes, this is horrifying, isn't it... :D


**Recombinant DNA  
**

* * *

**a/n: Hey all. This oneshot was written 4/28/10 under my other, older pen name. I'm moving it to this account. For new readers, I hope you enjoy and for older readers who recognize this work, I hope it still brings smiles. Note: This story takes place during the last episode, Phantom Planet. **

**Much Care,  
Chiwii  
**

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into the Fenton Lab. All three stopped in front of the Fenton Portal.

"Wow. It looks just like it did when your parents were first building it," Tucker commented.

"Yeah, my parents decided to take it apart so they could install some mp3 upgrades into the system," Danny replied. He took a step forward.

"Hey guys, this thing gave me my powers to begin with... do you think it can take them away too?"

"Hey, man, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Tucker was looking rather hesitant.

Danny smiled sadly.

"Tuck, I gotta do this... for me. If I don't... besides, the Masters Blasters can take care of the ghosts now."

He walked forward until he stood barely a breath's length away from the portal.

"Are you sure about this, Danny?" asked Sam. Danny turned to look at her one last time. He could tell she didn't approve of his plan. He nodded once to her before turning his back completely to his two best friends in all the world.

He stepped inside.

He pressed the button.

He screamed as if his very soul was being ripped out of him.

Circuits seemed to snap, metallic supports apparently collapsed, as Danny screamed, the portal was slowly breaking down until it became completely useless.

And then it stopped.

"Danny?" Sam and Tucker asked worried. They took a tentative step closer, trying to see Danny through the ruin and green-grey smoke.

Footsteps sounded on the cold hard floor of the beat up Fenton Portal. And then...

"OH MY GOD," Sam's eyes widened as she tried not to scream.

"Well, what do you think? Did it work?" Danny grinned.

"Oh my god," Sam repeated, her brain slipping into overdrive.

Danny blinked, frowning at Sam.

"What?"

Tucker, who as of this point had yet to say anything since before Danny stepped in, walked closer to Danny and carefully placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, trying not to grimace during the gesture.

"Danny, I think you should look in the mirror," Tucker said softly, trying to look steadily into Danny's eyes.

Danny gave Tucker a strange look, his heart filling with dread.

"I... I don't look like _him_, do I?" Danny's eyes now looked nervous.

Tucker took a deep breath.

"No..."

Danny released the breath he didn't know he was holding...

"It's far worse than that... you've completely screwed up your DNA!" Tucker nearly shouted the last part.

"WHAT?" Danny jumped back in surprise, eyes widened in horror. He ran to the full length mirror off to the side of the lab.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny screamed. He collapsed to his knees, gripping his face in his hands.

The mirror revealed the results of Danny's latest rearrangement of molecules due to his ingenuity of entering and activating the ghost portal while inside_again_.

He had one blue eye and one green eye. He was still the same height, but his arms were slightly longer in proportion with the rest of his body. But the most notable and horrifying change to be noted was his white hair... no... not at the top of his head... all over his body, like fur!

In short, he now looked a lot like the people of the far frozen.

Tucker watched him sympathetically as Sam still seemed to be zoned out in her own twilight zone.

Taking a deep breath, he approached the crumpled Danny and placed a hand on his hairy arm.

"Well, Mr. Lancer did say humans and apes only have about a two percent difference in molecular structure..." Tucker commented lightly, trying to soften the mood.

Danny just cried curled up on the floor of the lab the rest of the night.

* * *

**an:** **The logic? Well, Danny already had his molecules rearranged once before. In all honesty, what is the probability that going through the ordeal again will rearrange his molecules back exactly to the way they were before? Rearrange here, rearrange there, and oops! Perhaps that wasn't the greatest of ideas...**


End file.
